The present invention relates foot pedals for exercise equipment, and more particularly to an improved foot pedal with an impact absorbing exterior pad.
The use of exercise equipment such as stair stepping machines, exercise cycles, and the like necessarily involve a certain degree of impact. A common technique for reducing the impact encountered during use of such exercise equipment is the use of additional padding either on the individual's feet or on the exercise equipment.
Incorporating impact absorbing pads on the exercise equipment has typically not been the preferred option for reducing impact because the amount of padding or cushion needed or desired varies for each individual. For example, an individual who weighs less than 120 pounds may not need the same cushion to absorb the impact forces encountered when using a stair stepping machine as a 250 pound individual using the same equipment. In addition, too much cushion or padding on various exercise equipment often presents a situation that is not comfortable and not desirable for the individual.
Another problem associated with impact absorbing pads that are placed on directly on the exercise equipment, and particularly with pads placed on foot pedals of various exercise equipment, is that the pads tend to slip off or become disengaged during use of the equipment. In addition, impact absorbing pads are often uniquely designed items specially adapted for a particular make and model of exercise equipment. In other words, most impact absorbing pads suitable for placement on the exercise equipment are not per se interchangeable and cannot be used on other forms or models of exercise equipment.
Thus there is a need for a universal or generic foot pedal that can be used with many types of exercise equipment and that is specifically designed to receive and retain an impact absorbing pad. Conjunctively, there is also a need for a removable impact absorbing pad for use with the universal foot pedal and various other types of pedals for exercise equipment. The impact absorbing pad should be capable of being easily removed from and re-installed on the exercise equipment such that different individuals can use the same exercise equipment by merely changing the impact absorbing pad.
The present invention advantageously addresses the above and other needs.